A New Adventure a New World
by AZRainyday
Summary: This story follows a young Audino who has ended up in a place that he's not use to. Yaoi eventualy
1. Chapter 1 the mysterious pokemon

**Hey this is my first fanfiction ever please tell me what you think!**

A trainer and his companion enter the Abandon Lot of Dreams. "Hey Mat," said the trainers companion, "you don't really believe what those rumor do you?" asked Rick.

"Not really but if it's really here then I'm going to get it!" he responded with a smirk.

"But we could be here all day and no has ever gotten close enough to it to actually capture it otherwise it wouldn't be here anymore. So can we just go back home."

"You can but I'm staying here and getting it."

"What do you think it's going to do just walk out right in front of us!"

"No, but I have an idea. Go Petilil," Rick brought her out, " use _sweet scent_!" The Petilil flooded the area with the smell of fresh lily's drawing out many pokemon but not the one Mat was looking for.

"See I told you this wouldn't work now let's go."

"No, let's look further back it must be there." With that they went to the back of the lot. Mat kept commanding Petilil to use _sweet scent _until late in the day with no luck what so ever.

"I'm leaving." said Rick while turning around to go home.

"Hey wait let me give it one more try!"

"You've been saying that for an hour!" the boy was tired of wasting his day here.

"Come on last try! Petilil _sweet scent._" This had to at least be the 300th time she had done it today. The two boys looked around to their astonishment to find what they had been looking for a shiny Audino!

"Damn, it looks like I owe you 30 pokedollars." Sighed Rick.

"Audino, you're mine! Go Mienfoo!" he switched out his Petilil. The Audino didn't notice yet because it was still drawn in by the smell. "Now Mienfoo _pound_!" the Meinfoo got up close and pounded the Audino in the face sending it flying backwards. The Audino was now aware that there were people in the area and was scared. It turned around and tried to flee.

"Hey help me out here!" Mat looked at Rick.

"Fine, Litwick use _will-o-wisp_!" Rick released Litwick form his pokeball and it shot its blue flames at Audino's leg. Audino let out a screech as it still tried to flee even though each step made an explosion of pain burst throughout his leg.

"It must have good endurance!" exclaimed. "Ok now let's finish this up Meinfoo, use _brick break_!" Meinfoo rushed to make up the difference of the two and brought his fist down hard on the already injured Audino. The force of the blow crashed him into the ground but the grounds of the abandoned building had become weak over the years causing it to collapse.

Audino screamed as it fell, its shriek piercing the eardrums like nails. The two boys waited there waiting for a noise but there was nothing.

Rick was the first to speak, "Do you think it survived?"

"No if it did it would have made a sound by now." He said flatly.

"Now what?"

"We're gonna leave now and act like this never happened." He turned around and started to walk away. Rick looked at were the hole that the Audino fell through. "If only," he thought, " he made them leave just a minute earlier it would still be alive." He turned around and reluctantly followed his friend home….

**(let me know what you think please)**


	2. Chapter 2 Audino's Prayer

The fall to the bottom had defiantly injured the Audino but it hadn't killed. It laid there listening to boys. His ears gave him incredible earing so he could he them leaving the Abandon Lot of Dreams. He was afraid to move even though he knew no other human was in the area but this didn't even calm his fear. Then out of nowhere rain came pouring down and thunder roared. He pushed the rumble off of him and started to crawl his way as far into the back as possible.

His head was bleeding from _pound _and now he could barely see in his left eye, the _burn _on his lag had caused blisters to form almost instantly, and the _brick break _he thought had broken something inside of him. He kept crawling hoping to find a place where he could curl up and disappear. "Why can't human just leave me alone? I've never bothered anyone. Why do they keep trying to hurt me?" The tears from Audino's crystal blue eyes were leaking out like a broken faucet. He kept crawling towards the back until he couldn't move anymore. He was exhausted his energy was almost gone he could barely keep conscious. He wanted to use _refresh_ but there was no energy left in him.

He laid there for what seemed like eternity and just stared at the ceiling wondering why he was born different. Silently Audino chanted a pray as his vision blurred. "Dear Arceus, please kill me I don't want to live anymore. Erase my existing from this world."

"You don't really wish for that child." said a voice inside Audino's head.

"Who's there?" Audino knew that no one else was here otherwise he would have heard them. "Show yourself!" he turned his head to see if anyone was there to find nothing.

"You wish to be surrounded by people you can trust and live happily." The voice was getting louder.

"How do yo-"

"Because I have created everything I know everything." An image was in Audino's head it was Arceus. "I will grant your wish now go to sleep little one." Audino wanted to ask Arceus more questions but he couldn't he was being dragged into a deep sleep but he could feel as if his body was disappearing slowly.

"So this is death it feels nice." Said Audino before passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Audino Wake's Up

Audino opened his eyes to see a bright light above him. He thought it was just the sun but he felt no warmth. "What?" he thought, "I'm still alive?" The ground underneath him felt soft and something warm and fuzzy was on top of him. "This feels nice." Then another thought came to him. "I'm not in the factory anymore." He was startled. He lifted himself up to see where he was, and was suddenly struck with a migraine. It made him feel as if he was spinning. This caused him to collapse, "I don't think I want to try that for a while." He said to himself.

He continued to lay there and just stare into space. His vision cleared up enough to and he saw that the light was from a light bulb. "Weird, did the lights turn themselves on? No that can't be possible." The more he lay there the more scared he felt. He knew he wasn't in the Abandoned Factory. Audino could hear even the slightest noises with his radar like ears, so when he heard the slight crack of a door followed by the sounds of footsteps he knew he wasn't alone. The footsteps sounded like they were coming closer to him. He jumped up and tried to run away. He didn't care where he went as long and no one was there and nothing could hurt him.

He tried to run but the headache struck him again, even worse. He became disoriented, caught his paw on something, and fell with a loud thud. The sounds of the footsteps picked up along with the sound of a door being busted open." Audino felt as if something was wrong with his body, he felt uncoordinated.

"Hey are you ok!" asked a strange voice. Audino could tell it was a male. Audino didn't have time to react because the next thing he knew the male was right by him. "I'm going to help you up, ok." He reached his arms around Audinos waist and started to pick him up.

The fog surrounding Audino's head lifted long enough for him to get a better look around. He figured out that he was in a bedroom. It was small but cozy, it had very little in it, and it smelled like sea foam. Audino turned to the male to see what he looked like but was imminently terrified. The male who had helped him up was a human boy, "No!" screamed Audino and he pushed himself way.

"Hey what's wrong?" the boy reached down for him.

"No," He scrawled backwards until there was nowhere to go, "get away!"

"Hey it's ok." He said his soothing voice. He once again tried to reach out to touch him but Audino's shielded his face with his arms.

"No, please don't hurt me." Tears were trickling down his face. "I don't want to get hit anymore. Please don't hurt me."

The boy came down to eye level, "I'm not going to attack you. It's ok." He gave Audino a bright smile. "My name's Steve. What's yours?"

"Zazen." He said in a whisper.

"What was that? I couldn't hear that." He cupped his ears.

"My name is Zazen." He said louder and lowered his hands.

"That's a unique name."

"Just say weird everyone else does."

"No, I like it! Most people have names that are to common but yours is original." This caused Zazen to blush. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you feel nervous but here let me help you up." He reached out his hand cautiously. Zazen looked at his hand wondering if he could trust the boy since other people in the past tried to use him often he was skeptical. But Steve seemed different. He was sincere, and his big goofy smile was just too nice to be fake.

"Sure." He started to reach out to grab his hand. "Hey, you're a human how come you understand me?"

"What are you talking about? Humans are extinct. I'm a pokemon." He pulled Zazen to his feet with a confused look on his face. That's when Zazen noticed that the reason he felt uncoordinated was because his' paws, ears, and his whole body was now that of a human male. Now he looked like nothing more than a mere human or like Steve. This was all too much for Zazen to handle and once again he passed out.


End file.
